hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Histoire
is a powerful tome/fairy-like being that contacts Neptune through her head throughout the first game for both advice and help. She also assists the player by providing the tutorials! Histore is often said to be one of the Gods of the series, posessing all of the world's knowledge and having the ability to reshape reality. Though she does have limitations herself, such as not being able to do much other then look up information unless given permission by others. This is a security measure put into place by the goddess who created her in order to ensure she and future goddesses could not go rogue and simply alter things as they saw fit. Histoire takes the role of the Oracle in Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-2., having saved Planeptune multiple times from decline. The people of Planeptune view her as a great leader. Personality Histoire is a quiet girl with a sense of justice. She looks to be no older then Gust, but is very powerful and strong. She is also very knowledgeable, but it can take her days on end just to find the right information she needs... Usually Histore is happy or joyful, and often peppers her words with emoticons. She seems to lack a temper and has a very gentle voice, although in the Manga she does have just a bit of a temper, kicking out Neptune, Blanc, and Vert from their current living locations due to not taking their roles of Goddesses responsibly. In Mk2, Histoire seems to act like a more mature and serious person, possibly due to having aged up somewhat and being a bit more competent when it comes to doing things, though she still takes time to do them all something that annoys IF and the other Guild Members greatly. She has also developed a guilty complex and blames herself for the capture of the CPUs. Appearance As stated, Histoire is actually a book/Tome. She/it is dark blue with golden bordering on the front cover with a big green gem in the center. As a fairy/human like being, she resembles a little girl with very light blond hair worn in curled pigtails and curled bangs going in both directions, along with long curled bangs that frame her face, reaching her chest. Her eyes are blue and she has fair-tan skin. Histoire wears a big purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold along the sections. She also has a small green tie. Her hat consist of a white segment and purple and gold bows on the sides. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2, Histoire seems to have aged somewhat, growing just a bit taller and skinnier with longer hair. She has gained purple and blue, butterfly like wings, while her hat gains blue headphone like pieces over her ears. Her dress is mostly the same, but its more shapely and lighter themed in color, along with a bigger tie. Histoire also gained white above the knee stockings and purple and white shoes. It's been shown that when her hair is worn down, it is very curly and about stomach length. Her appearance changes yet again in Neptunia V, this time looking much younger and cute. She even has a cat bookmark on her tome. One could even say she looks somewhat infantile, much like how IF and Compa appear in the same game. Hyperdimension Neptunia Beginning: Appearing at the beginning of the game, Histoire appears in her tome form who recalls the war that should never have happened. This being, The Console War. She then describes the two worlds called Gamindustri (where the humans lived) and Celestia (where the CPU resided) and how it brought the careful balance between the two worlds into creating four Goddesses who soon began to fight each other in order to claim title of "True Goddess". Reaching out: After the exile of Purple Heart, she began to contact her in her sleep/unconscious state before Neptune woke up in Compa's place. After Neptune and Compa introduce themselves to each other, Neptune remembers Histoire's help and then goes on to save her with Compa. After contacting her once more at the tutorial, it turns out only Neptune can hear her. This is also where Histoire gains her nickname "Histy" from Neptune. She tells Neptune to convey the message to Compa later. Neptune tells Histoire that she had found something shiny, being identified as a Key Fragment which is used to free her from her seal. She explains that each Key Fragment is in each landmass and tells them to collect them, as well as that each fragment is guarded by strong monsters. Histoire tells Neptune that by saving her, they will save the world. Then after leaving, Compa and a motivated Neptune go to each while Neptune tells Compa of her talk. The first dungeon: Neptune and Compa treks into their first dungeon where Neptune wonders if the bad guys here make babies. She warns Compa to watch her step as its dark in there until she suddenly bumps into someone. The person reveals herself as IF who was requested by the Basilicom to eliminate the monsters. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 After the Hearts had been captured by CFW Magic and Co., she ordered Compa and IF to go and save them. However after Nepgear ran out of power and they could not save the Hearts, she made them retreat for the time being. After, she serves more of a mission control role and helps direct the party to where they need to go. In addition, in later chapters she is constantly harassed by CFW Trick and ends up being kidnapped by him, but is rescued later by the party. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Even though she is younger, she still maintains her personality. She is the one that realizes that Neptune is from a parallel world. Both her and Neptune's Histoire converse the situation with each other. She appears to be smaller and her habit of speaking with emotes returns after being absent in Mk2. Quotes *''"Arfoire will laugh at us if we continue to Dilly-Dally!"'' Gallery Trivia *Histoire is the first "fairy-like" being in the series until Neptunia V with the introduction of Croire. *In a recent popularity poll, Histoire has placed 11th place, beating Gust and losing to Rom. *Histoire is the only character to have had a redesign between the first two games. Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Planeptune residents Category:Female character Category:Oracle Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Neptunia (original) NPC Category:Neptunia Mk-2 NPC Category:Neptunia Victory NPC Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Neptunia (manga) character